


Sugarless ("Несладкие")

by Zlatatsvet



Series: Loveless Audiodramas [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: Врал с три короба Яёи, а разгребали последствия Рицка и Юйко. Без Соби не обошлось. Да и как могло?





	Sugarless ("Несладкие")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/gifts).

> Перевод для Serpen Storyteller, чьи тексты столько раз поднимали меня.  
Перевод аудиодрамы Sugarless, выполнен 27.01.2013.

**Перевод:** Златоцвет (Шут)  
**Вычитка:** Serpensortia  
**Жанр:** аудиодрама  
**Пейринг:** Соби/Рицка  
**Размещение:** нет  
**Disclaimer:** Аудиодрамы к аниме Loveless принадлежат их создателям - студии J.С. Staff и студии Zero-sum, Geneon Entertainment. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды  
  
  


**Примечание переводчика:**  
_Перевод сделан в подарок Serpensortia.  
Cookie_baby aka Soubi_no_kissu осуществлен перевод на английский, использованный как база, но он не является единственным источником.  
(Шут скромно опускает свою работу по сверке с японским и вносимым правкам - С.)._ _  
_  


  
  
**Трек 1.  
**  
<звуки волн>  
Яёи: - Дорогая Юйко-сан, я сейчас смотрю на льды Охотского моря и наговариваю речь на диктофон. Удачно, что я захватил ноутбук, я планирую записать всё на СД и выслать тебе. А мобильный тут не берет.  
Медведь: - Ургррр! Ууууу!  
Яёи: - Эй, отвали! Что ж, в любом случае, Юйко-сан, я приехал сюда, чтобы подружиться с медведем.  
Медведь: - Грррр.  
Яёи: - Наверное, это неважно, но…  
Медведь: - Грррррр!  
Яёи: - Дело в том, Юйко-сан, что я принял трудное решение и решил сделать шаг вперед. Другими словами, я хочу открыто признаться в своей л-л-любви. М-м… хотя, кажется, я всегда пытался тебе в ней признаться. Эх… Ладно, не могу сказать красиво! Даже если я попрошу тебя выйти за меня замуж, когда мне исполнится восемнадцать, или что хочу быть с тобой до самой смерти, или что хочу быть похороненным в одной могиле… Всё равно того, что я чувствую, не выразить словами! Поэтому лучше послушай мою п-песню. Юйко-сан! Желаю тебе счастья и пою!  
<звуки фальшивой гитары>  
One-Two. One-Two-Three-Four. Это lo-o-о-ve. Это lo-o-о-ove, Юйко-сан! Ты и я. Loveless! *закашливается*  
Так, кажется, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Пожалуйста, послушай песню в отдельной записи на СД, а сегодня добавлю ту же песню, что и всегда.  
  
  
**Трек 2.  
**  
Юйко: - Что? Яёи-сан ведет блог? Круто!  
Яёи: *смущенно смеется* - Это не так уж впечатляет!  
Юйко: - А что такое "блог"?  
Яёи: - А ты не знаешь?  
Юйко: - Ум-м... разные дополнительные вещи из магазинов с комиксами?  
Яёи: - Нет, это бонус-пакеты. Зачем же говорить ни о чём? Я тебе прямо сейчас покажу! *открывает ноут*  
Юйко: - Ой, это просто домашняя страница интернета. Даже я знаю, что это такое.  
Яёи: - Блог - это не интернет-страница. Он больше похож на онлайн-журнал. Люди, которые его читают, могут добавлять сюда комментарии, или переходы на свои блоги, или устраивать общие конференции.  
Юйко: - Ой, тут твое описание вчерашнего аниме!  
Яёи: - Н-ну да. Я пишу свои впечатления об аниме, но гораздо больше люблю ---  
Юйко: - Хм. "В целом кажется, что многого не хватает. И не знаю, почему в аниме вырезали сцену в Нью-Йорке"...  
Яёи: - А-а! Не надо это читать! Я вообще больше пишу о сетевых играх. И - смотри - есть еще учащийся старшей школы по фамилии Макото-кун. Всегда оставляет комменты и так далее, мы даже письма друг другу пишем. И обменялись телефонами, домашними адресами и всё такое.  
Юйко: - Ух ты, вы стали друзьями!  
Яёи: - Да, типа того. Но... он... думает, что я девушка.  
Юйко: - Что?  
Рицка: - Потому что имя "Яёи" похоже на женское, верно?  
Яёи: - Аояги-кун! У меня тут важный разговор с Юйко-сан! Пожалуйста, сиди там и играй себе один.  
Рицка: - Понял, понял.  
Яёи: - А кстати, что ты вообще тут делаешь? Я только Юйко приглашал.  
Юйко: - И дальше?  
Яёи: - Да! И Макото-кун попросил меня прислать фото. Мне было неловко так поздно признаваться, что я не девушка, поэтому я выбрал самое клёвое фото, которое у меня когда-либо было, и отослал! Вот… вот этот снимок!  
Юйко: - Эй, чёрт… Это же я!  
Яёи: - Прости! Твое фото, Юйко, было самым лучшим. И я...  
Юйко: - Что?!  
Яёи: - И оно так понравилось Макото-куну, что теперь он каждый день шлёт мне любовные письма.  
Юйко: - О-ой...  
Яёи: - Ну, он живет на Хоккайдо, и мне казалось, что не нужно беспокоиться о возможном приезде. Но он сказал, что в воскресенье будет в Токио, и попросил в письме о встрече.  
Юйко: - А-а. И? Ты с ним встретишься?  
Яёи: - Да, надо увидеться и сказать, что мы не можем быть вместе. Поэтому, Юйко-сан! Встреться с Макото-куном в это воскресенье вместо меня!  
Юйко: - Что? Что-о?! Почему я?  
Яёи: - Потому что Яёи, которой он пишет, выглядит как ты!  
Юйко: - Ой, и вправду.  
Яёи: - Пожалуйста, Юйко-сан! И… можно взять тебя за руку?  
Юйко: - У! *отнимает руку* Ну... может, я и смогу.  
Яёи: - Ты сделаешь это для меня?  
Юйко: - Да, но я ведь должна буду его отвергнуть, так? В этом случае трудно быть убедительной, если уже не встречаешься с кем-то.  
Яёи: - О! Да! Правда!  
Юйко: - Так-так. Скажем, что мой парень - Рицка!  
Яёи: - Что?!  
Рицка: - Юйко! Что ты задумала? Я сразу говорю, что ненавижу подобное!  
Юйко: - Да ладно, всё в порядке. Надо же помочь Яёи-сану, это же друг. Яёи-сан, тебе тоже нужно попросить Рицку-куна.  
Яёи: - Ну не то чтобы мне хотелось просить, но... Аояги-кун, ты сделаешь это для меня?  
Рицка: - Ни! За! Что!  
  
  
**Трек 3.  
**  
Юйко: - Ух, в Акихабаре по воскресеньям настоящая толпа!  
Рицка: - Ну да, и почему мы встречаемся именно в Акихабаре?  
Яёи: - Ну, плохо же встречаться в районе, где мы живём, да? Ох, Юйко-сан, вот это место!  
<звенит колокольчик при входе в дверь кафе>  
Рицка: - Эй, а это нормальное кафе? Или с девушками-горничными и прочим?  
Юйко: - А? Рицка, ты хотел пойти в кафе с горничными?  
Рицка: - _Я_ \- нет. Но мне казалось, что Яёи-сан выберет именно такое.  
Яёи: - Аояги-кун! Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Я приезжаю в Акиба только за частями к компьютеру или за программами. По правде, мне эти модные тематические кафе вообще не нравятся.  
Юйко: - О! Ты такой взрослый, Яёи-сан!  
Рицка: - Ну да, а бесплатным салфеткам от девушки в костюме горничной ты сейчас просто так бурно радовался.  
Яёи: - Э-э… кхм… Юйко-сан, садись здесь, пожалуйста! И хотя тебя это не волнует, Аояги-кун, садись рядом с ней. Я буду за соседним столиком, спиной к вам.  
<шаги, звук двигаемых стульев>  
  
*Юйко смеется*  
Рицка: - Эй, а ты почему ко мне так близко села?  
Юйко: - Ну, мы же - парень и девушка, разве нет?  
Рицка: - Ох. Вот как.  
*Юйко смеется*  
Яёи: - Эй, хоть это и только представление...  
Юйко: - Эй-эй, Яёи-сан? А как Макото-кун выглядит? Он же присылал фото?  
Яёи: - О, да. Вот оно.  
Юйко: - М? Это что? Косплей?  
Яёи: - Знаешь, по телевизору показывали "Воинственного бойца Хоукена". Он одет как Красный Хоукен!  
Рицка: - Мне, конечно, всё равно, но по этому фото внешность не разобрать.  
Юйко: - О! Посмотрите на парня, который только что вошел! Он выглядит сильным. И на нём крутое меховое пальто. Может это он?  
Рицка: - Он же в старшей школе должен учиться? Он не может выглядеть настолько странно...  
Макото: - Ва-ау! Это ты - Яёи-сан?  
Яёи: - Да!  
Юйко: - Да, это я. Меня зовут Яёи.  
Макото: - Ва-ау. Я реально в шоке. Ты и на фото здорово выглядела, но в жизни еще лучше! Настоящая Дерзкая Принцесса!  
Юйко: - Что? Дерзкая Принцесса?  
Яёи: *придушенным голосом* - У меня такой ник для сетевых игр.  
Юико: - О... да-да! Верно!  
Рицка: - Яёи-сан, ты что, для игр женские имена используешь?  
Яёи: - Это плохо?  
Рицка: - Да нет.  
Макото: - А это кто?  
Юйко: - А, это мой парень - Аояги Рицка-кун!  
Яёи: - Черт.  
Макото: - Парень? М?  
<шаги>  
Официант: - Добро пожаловать!  
Макото: - Хорошо! Заказывайте, что хотите - за мой счет!  
Юйко: - Правда? Точно-точно? Тогда мне... хм...  
Рицка: - Мне колу.  
Юйко: - А я буду яблочный чай!  
Макото: - Тогда я возьму кофе. И еще всем троим пирожные принесите.  
Юйко: - Ура!  
Официант: - Будет сделано.  
Юйко: - Точно можно? Спасибо!  
Яёи: - Он пытается подкупить Юйко-сан простым куском пирожного!  
Макото: - Я вообще в Акихабара впервые.  
Юйко: - О, неужели?  
Макото: - Конечно! Я живу на Хоккайдо. Но тут в Акиба полно странных типов, а? Вон тот человек за вами сам с собой разговаривает!  
Юйко: - Ну и пусть он там разговаривает! Мы же его совсем не знаем, незнакомы мы.  
*Яёи всхлипывает*  
Макото: - А теперь он, похоже, плачет.  
Рицка: - Ну, давайте его оставим в покое. Он совсем странный.  
Макото: - Ох. Ну, вообще говоря, было несколько неожиданно, Яёи-сан, что у тебя есть парень.  
Юйко: - Д-да? Почему?  
Макото: - Ну я, по правде говоря, сомневался типа. Я думал, что Яёи-сан больше по девочкам.  
Юйко: - Что? Почему?  
Макото: - Да по всему! У тебя в письмах всегда истории о клевых девушках. Например, эта... Юйко-сан из твоей школы.  
Юйко: - О, правда? То есть да, правда. Потому что Юйко-сан очень милая! Правда, Рицка-кун?  
Рицка: - Да? Мне кажется, она обыкновенная.  
Юйко: *убито* - Да-а?..  
Макото: - А ты умный, похоже. Плохо говорить комплименты другой девушке, сидя рядом со своей, да?  
Рицка: - То есть письма Яёи-сан в основном о Юйко-сан?  
Макото: - Ну да, очень много о Юйко-сан, но упоминает и других: Ацуки-тян из первого класса и Нацуки-тян из второго, а еще Харуе...  
Яёи: - А-а! Какая прекрасная погода сегодня! А-ха-ха!  
Макото: - *шепчет* Знаете, этот парень меня пугает. Пошли в другое кафе.  
Юйко: - Нет, здесь же так хорошо!  
Рицка: - Угу, останемся здесь.  
Макото: - Ну, если вам нормально, тогда ладно. А тебя, значит, зовут Аояги-кун, да? Ты не играешь в сетевые игры и всякое такое?  
Рицка: - Я? Немного играю, но не такой маньяк, как Яёи-сан.  
Макото: - Хм... И её блог ты тоже не комментируешь?  
Рицка: - Нет, я такими вещами не занимаюсь. Я даже не знал, что у Яёи-сан есть блог.  
Макото: - Что? Хотя ты - её парень?  
Рицка: - Что? А. Да.  
Юйко: - Конечно, он мой парень. Мы так друг друга любим!  
Яёи: - Ах! Они так тесно прижимаются друг к другу!  
  
<звонок, открывается дверь>  
Кио: - ...я и говорю, тогда пойдём через мост за стейками! Мясо!  
Соби: - Хм, стейк, говоришь? *замечает Рицку в компании Юйко* Привет.  
Рицка: - Оу.  
Юйко: - Ох! Соби-сан! Добрый день!  
Соби: - Добрый день, Рицка! Что ты делаешь в таком месте? А еще вы как-то _очень_ близко сидите.  
Рицка: - Что? Ох, ну, это просто… *обращаясь к Юйко* Отодвинься немного.  
Юйко: - А? Зачем? Все же хорошо?  
Рицка: - А ты, Соби, что тут делаешь?  
Соби: - Я… Кио хотел новый ноутбук и попросил помочь ему с выбором.  
Макото: - Это твой друг?  
Рицка: - Нет, я… Я его не особо знаю, он просто живет неподалеку.  
Соби: *про себя* Просто живет неподалеку… Просто живет неподалеку…  
*вслух* - "Просто живет неподалеку"? Рицка, а ты не мог представить меня точнее?  
Рицка: *нервно* - И так нормально! Не беспокой нас! Иди куда-нибудь!  
Соби: - Но...  
Рицка: - Приказываю!  
Соби: - Да.  
Кио: - Эй, пошли вон там сядем, а?  
Соби: - Угу.  
  
  
**Трек 4.  
**  
Кио: - Эх, как я устал. Тяжело выбирать комп, да?  
Соби: - Угу.  
Кио: - Может, стоит наконец определиться с ценой.  
Соби: - Угу.  
Кио: - Пожалуй, возьму за сто девяносто тысяч йен.  
Соби: - Угу.  
Кио: - Или тот за двести двадцать?  
Соби: - Угу.  
Кио: - Со-тян, ты мне триста тысяч одолжишь?  
Соби: - Угу.  
Кио: - Ты меня любишь?  
Соби: - Угу. Хм? Кио, ты что-то сказал?  
Кио: - Ничего. Эй! Со-тян, смотри! Эта девочка кладет голову Рицке на плечо.  
*Соби судорожно вздыхает*  
Кио: - Ой, я понял! Он в школе и дома ведет себя как примерный мальчик, а сам приходит в такие места и начинает флиртовать!  
Соби: - Кио, прекрати делать странные предположения. Это просто выражение дружбы.  
Кио: - То, что ты говоришь, звучит еще страннее. Эй, Со-тян, не хочу ничего такого сказать, но почему ты до сих пор не отступился в отношении Рицки?  
  
Макото: Яёи-сан и ты, Аояги-кун. Вы двое не похожи на пару. Вы что, и вправду встречаетесь?  
Юйко: - Встречаемся! Разве не так, Рицка?  
Рицка: - Ну да.  
Макото: - Очень подозрительно. Аояги-кун выглядит так, словно пытается держаться от Яёи-сан подальше.  
Рицка: - Что? Нет, не пытаюсь.  
Юйко: - Рицка-кун, если мы сейчас не притворимся, то выдадим себя!  
Рицка: *в сторону* - Боюсь, что этого не избежать. *громче* Юйко! То есть Яёи-сан. Мы же влюблены, да?  
Юйко: - Точно!  
Яёи: - А-а-а!  
Макото: - У того чувака за вами снова какой-то приступ!  
Рицка: - Просто оставь его в покое.  
Юйко: - Да! Нельзя беспокоить незнакомых!  
Яёи: - Чертов Аояги Рицка! Воспользовался ситуацией и обнял Юйко-сан! А Юйко-сан в кофте без рукавов, хотя сейчас не лето! Ах! Хочу поменяться с ним местами! Был бы я там, прижал бы Юйко крепче!  
Хозяин кафе: - Уважаемый! Не рассматривайте гостей нашего заведения!  
Яёи: - Что? Ох! Прошу извинить!  
  
Кио: - Эй, смотри-смотри! Рицка так сильно ее прижимает!  
Соби: - Хм. Кио, он просто хочет таким образом добиться моей реакции.  
Кио: - К-как?  
Соби: - Он пытается достать меня. То есть это непрямое, но выражение любви ко мне. Рицка милый, правда? *смеется*  
Кио: - Эм-м... Со-тян, не понимаю, у тебя это сверхоптимизм или глупость?  
Соби: *не слыша* - Рицка... Рицка. *снова смеется*  
  
Макото: - Просто как-то не верится. Любовь-морковь? Вы чем вдвоем занимаетесь? Я в физическом плане имею в виду.  
Юйко: - Ой, ну... Мы вместе ходим заниматься в библиотеку.  
Макото: *смеется* - Но когда с кем-то встречаешься, ведь делаешь больше?  
Юйко: - Например?  
Макото: - Целуешься.  
Юйко: - Что? Целуешься?!  
Макото: - Целуешься, чмокаешься! Губы в губы! Ну или хотя бы в щеку!  
Рицка: - Конечно, мы это делаем. А как же.  
Юйко: - Что?  
Рицка: - Но мы же должны так отвечать?  
Юйко: - В-верно.  
Макото: - Ита-ак, тогда сделайте это!  
Юйко: - М?  
Макото: - Поцелуйтесь! Вы же всё время это делаете?  
Юйко: - М…  
Макото: - Покажите.  
Юйко: - М…  
Яёи: - А-а-а!  
Макото: - Ты, странный парень сзади! Не твое дело, что здесь происходит! Отвали отсюда!  
Юйко: - Уйти? Но...  
Макото: - Вали, вали!  
Юйко: - Что же нам делать, Рицка?  
Рицка: - "Что делать"? Нет необходимости заходить так далеко. Ты же этого тоже не хочешь, Юйко?  
Юйко: - "Не хочешь"? Значит, ты против, Рицка-кун?  
Рицка: Кто - я? Да нет… я не против.  
Юйко: - Что ж, значит…  
Рицка: - А ты хочешь? Тогда...  
Юйко: - Всё нормально? А, Рицка-кун, ты раньше целовался с девочкой?  
Рицка: *машинально* - Нет, с девочкой - нет.  
Юйко: - А? То есть…  
Соби: - Рицка.  
Рицка: - Ой! Соби… Не подкрадывайся ко мне бесшумно!  
Соби: - У тебя, кажется, возникли затруднения. Ты позволишь мне об этом позаботиться?  
Рицка: - Что значит "позаботиться"? Слушай! Сейчас не происходит ничего, что бы тебя касалось! У меня нет ничего общего со студентами, такими как ты, поэтому вернись туда, где сидел!  
Соби: - Это?..  
Рицка: Приказ, приказ, приказ!  
Соби: - Понял.  
<шаги Соби удаляются>  
Рицка: - Чёрт! Почему он никуда не ушел? Ладно, я уже решил! Юйко… то есть Яёи-сан. Готова?  
Юйко: - У-угу!  
Рицка: - Ради Яёи-сана, нашего друга.  
Юйко: - Т-точно. Только ради него, да?  
Рицка: - Ты в порядке? Тебя трясет.  
Юйко: - В п-п-поряд-дке.  
Рицка: Уверена?  
Юйко: - Ага.  
Яёи: - Нет, не в порядке-е-е!!!  
  
Кио: - Со-тян, Со-тян! Успокойся, успокойся!  
Соби: *тяжело дышит* - Кио. Я аб-со-лют-но спокоен.  
Кио: - Ч-что значит спокоен? И зачем ты сахарницу в руки взял?!  
*Соби трудно переводит дыхание*  
Кио: - Хорошо! Отдай сахарницу! *отнимает из сжатых пальцев* Эй, Со-тян, я же говорил, что, может, стоит просто сдаться в отношении Рицки!  
Соби: - Я не сдамся. Я не сдамся. Я скорее... *отрывисто смеется*  
Кио: - Страшно...  
  
  
**Трек 5.  
**  
Макото: - Эй, ты! Чего тебе надо? Ты других посетителей беспокоишь! Убирайся!  
Яёи: - Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись! Это ты грубый, говоришь учащимся начальной школы, чтобы они тут целовались!  
Макото: - Но к тебе это отношения не имеет!  
Яёи: - Имеет! И... простите!  
Макото: - Что?  
Юйко: - Яёи-сан!  
Макото: - Яёи-сан?  
Яёи: - Макото-кун, Яёи-сан - это я! И я парень. Но ты был так уверен в обратном, и я послал тебе фото Юйко-сан. Прости! Просто не хотел разочаровать тебя.  
Макото: - Вот как.  
Яёи: - Это Юйко-сан. Извини, Юйко-сан, что я тебя в такое неудобное положение поставил. Но когда ты чуть не п-п-поцеловала Аояги-куна, это же было ужасно!  
Юйко: - Ничего страшного! Извини, у меня не получилось сыграть как надо.  
Яёи: - Всё в порядке. Это моя вина. Аояги-кун, и ты извини!  
Рицка: - Я в порядке.  
Яёи: - Нет, не в порядке! Я должен был сам во всем разобраться! Было неправильным решать всё так!  
*Макото смеется*  
Яёи: М-макото-кун?  
Макото: *сквозь смех* - Так значит, все было верно!  
Юйко: - Верно?  
Макото: - Ну, я сразу заподозрил, что ты парень.  
Яёи: - А?  
Макото: - Но думал, что для игровых персонажей ты используешь женский род. И я решил, что правильным будет в письмах обращаться так же. А когда внезапно получил фото девушки, то подумал, что это может быть и не Яёи.  
Яёи: - Н-но, Макото-кун, ты же продолжал писать в письмах "ты мне нравишься", "я люблю тебя"! Если ты думал с самого начала, что я парень, то просто меня разыгрывал?  
Макото: - Нет, не так! Ты и так ничего и не понял, да? Знаешь, когда живешь посредине Нигде, как я, многое обретает иной смысл.  
Яёи: - Что?  
Макото: - Яёи-кун! Я читал твой блог! Мы вместе играли! Обменивались письмами! И я влюбился в тебя, в другое человеческое существо! Которое любит игры! И нешаблонно критикует аниме! Чем больше я узнавал, тем сильнее влюблялся. Пол не важен. Да будь ты хоть овощем, хоть животным! Ты мне нравишься! Я влюблен! Важно только это!  
Яёи: - Что? Что-о?!  
Макото: - Пошли! Поехали!  
Яёи: - Поехать? Куда?  
Макото: - Подальше от безумного города Токио, в Одаичи на острове Хоккайдо!  
Яёи: - Что? Эй! Ой-ой! Не тяни меня! Хоккайдо, это же…  
Макото: - Всего час на самолете из аэропорта Ханэда. Быстрее, чем доехать до Хаконе. Разве нет?  
<закрывается дверь>  
  
Рицка: - Где я раньше это слышал?  
<приближающиеся шаги>  
Соби: - Рицка, что случилось?  
Рицка: - Да ничего. Всё в порядке.  
<заново распахивается дверь>  
Яёи: - Эй! Аояги Рицка! Ты же не бросишь друга? Юйко-сан!  
Юйко: - Ух ты, на Хоккайдо должно быть круто. Да, Яёи-сан?  
Яёи: - А?..  
Юйко: - Пока!  
Яёи: - Что? Не-ет!!  
Макото: Эй-эй!  
<дверь захлопывается>  
Соби: - Что ж, Рицка, пойдём, съедим вместе по стейку?  
Рицка: - Стейк?  
Кио: - Круто! Говядина! В ресторане "Черный Ангус" вкусно кормят!  
Соби: - И ты, Юйко-тян.  
Кио: - Ага, а платит Соби!  
Юйко: - Правда?! Я буду стейк! Говяжий!  
  
Яёи: - Стейк? А! Тоже хочу стейк! С Юйко-сан!  
Макото: - На Хоккайдо много коров! И медведи есть неподалеку!  
Яёи: - Не-ет!  
<звуки самолета>  
  
<волны. рычание медведя>  
Яёи: - Ай! Ты-ы! Не лижи меня! И вот поэтому я тут, Юйко-сан, наблюдаю за закатом на берегу и зову тебя! А-а! Юйко-са-ан! <звук падения и смыкающихся волн>  
  
  
Endless  
  
  
27.01.2013.  
  



End file.
